Déprime
by AnGeLbLuE
Summary: Au début je déprimais mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi pensé. Mais amis ne vois rien et mes ennemis lisent en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais que me veut Malefoy? Futur slash HPDM.
1. prologue

Note de l'auteur : salut tout le monde!!!! Je suis de retour pas avec une fic humour mais drama. Mais je tiens à préciser Spoiler 5 même si il est sorti en Français. Donc ceci n'est que le prologue alors se serait sympa de laisser une petite review pour savoir si je doit continuer.  
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling, enfin vous connaissez la chanson.  
  
Prologue  
  
La mort, comment ces deux petits mots peuvent-ils autant tourmenté le monde? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle existe? Toujours des questions sans réponse. J'en ai assez la mort ma réellement tout pris elle a commencé par mes parents mais ça ne lui a pas suffit il a fallut qu'elle me prenne mon parrain, Remus, Hagrid. La liste est encore longue mais il a fallut que moi je survive. Je ne devrais pas être surnommer le Survivant mais celui-contre- qui-le-sort-s'acharne-et-qui-malheureusement-est-encore-vivant.  
  
D'accord j'avoue c'est un peu long comme nom mais je trouve qui me représente bien. Pas vous. Non certainement pas parce que pour vous je suis Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, qui a battu Voldemort quand il avait 1 ans, qui a sauver la pierre philosophale, qui a sauver Ginny Weasley dans la chambre des secrets.etc. Pour vous je vais sauver le monde de Vous-Savez- Qui, moi qui n'a que 17 ans. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que moi je ne veux pas. Que moi je veux une vie normal, que moi je ne me sens pas apte à sauver le monde autant sorcier que moldu.  
  
Je peux vous paraître égoïste mais vous ne vous êtes jamais préoccuper de se que je ressens. Pour vous je suis né pour sauver le monde. Il y a aussi cette stupide prophétie. Un seul survivra. Personnellement j'aimerais bien être celui qui va mourir. Ben quoi j'en peux plus et le monde comprendrait que je ne suis pas un héros. Tout ce que j'ai accompli n'est dû que par la chance. C'est vrai quoi en première année si il n'y avait as eu cette protection mit par ma mère je serais mort et en deuxième si Fumseck n'aurai pas été là je serais mort empoissonné par un basilic.  
  
Vous, vous demandez pourquoi je continu à vivre. Et bien c'est simple, je veux vengé tout ceux qui sont mort tuer par Voldemort, tout ceux qui sont mort pour me protéger. Je sais ça fait cliché mais c'est ce que je veux c'est ce que je ressent. Je veux que justice soit faite. Dire que tout ça est arrivé à cause de Lui. Parce qu'il voulait se venger du mauvais traitement que les moldus lui avait fait subir. Le pire c'est que si il s'écoutait il devrait se tuer. Et oui car le père de Monsieur est moldu. Mais bon on va pas discuter de la ascendance de se. je trouve même pas de mot pour le qualifier.  
  
Je me sens seul, j'ai bien Ron et Hermione mais avec eux se n'est plus pareil. Depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble je suis un peu laisser à l'écart. Ils n'ont même pas remarquer que je vais vraiment mal. Je dois y aller ils doivent m'attendre pour aller dîner.  
  
Harry ferma son journal et le rangea dans sa malle.  
  
Dis dons tu en a pris du temps, lui dit Hermione.Oui mais vaut mieux tard que jamais.  
  
Je sais que c'est court mais ce n'est que le prologue donc si vous voulez la suite REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut tous le monde. Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il a pris du temps mais je manquait vraiment de temps. Au moins dites-vous que vous n'aurez pas a attendre après Noël parce que j'ai eu un petit trou dans mon horaire. Donc si le chapitre est un peu court c'est pas de ma faute. Les pensées de Harry quand il parle sont entre [ ]. En passant JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE À TOUS LE MONDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclamer : Vraiment oublier de vous le rappelez???  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Je suis donc descendu avec Ron et Hermione pour aller dîner. C'est d'un pas traînant que je rend dans la Grande Salle pour m'assir à ma place habituelle et faire semblant de rire et d'être heureux avec les autres. Franchement plus je les regarde plus je me dis qu'ils sont vraiment innocent et pas au premier sens du terme si vous voyez se que je veux dire. Je sais se sont mes amis mais soit ils sont aveugle ou ils font semblant de ne rien voir parce que moi je vais vraiment mal. La voix de Neville m'interrompit dans mes songes :  
  
Hey Harry cette année je crois que l'on va gagné la coupe de Quiddicht( Je me rappelle plus comment ça s'écrit donc si j'ai fait une faute pardonner moi.).  
  
Moi je ne crois pas j'en suis sur on a la meilleure équipe de toute l'école et on a le meilleur des capitaines n'est-ce pas Harry???  
  
Tu as parfaitement raison Ron l'équipe n'a jamais été aussi bonne. [ Elle n'a jamais été aussi bonne mais qu'est-ce que je raconte on a autant de chance de gagné la coupe que Rogue se mette à donné des bonbons.]  
  
Ouais c'est vrai et Harry quand sera la prochaine réunion de l'AD parce que sa fait plus de deux semaines qu'on en a pas eu.  
  
[ Pour la prochaine réunion tu peux toujours rêver j'ai d'autre chose à faire que d'essayer d'apprendre quelque chose à une bande même pas capable devoir que je vais mal]. Certainement bientôt Hermione mais tu sais avec les révisions j'ai d'autre chose à penser que les réunions de l'AD. [ Tiens si un jour on m'avait dit que c'est moi qui rappellerais à Hermione qu'il y a des révisions je lui aurais ri au nez.]  
  
Meai Hachy, ladi auchi chest imporchant.  
  
Ron!!!!! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine mais c'est vrai tu as raison l'AD aussi c'est important il faut apprendre à ce défendre et à.  
  
Tiens on est reparti pour un de ses longs monologues endormant. Elle pourrait rivaliser avec Binns sans difficulté si il était encore à l'école. Mais on va pas se plaindre quand même il était bien temps qu'il parte. En parlant de ceux qu'il faudrait qui parte Rogue lui aussi pourrait bien partir je serais bien le dernier en m'en plaindre. Merde c'est vrai j'ai un cour avec lui après le dîner j'ai vraiment pas de chance. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je dise que je voulais être Auror maintenant je dois me taper les cours de Rogue que j'aurais adoré fluscher( Dsl pour l'expression mais sa me tentait).  
  
Harry tu m'écoutes je disais qu'il était temps d'aller en cours tu sais que Rogue ne supporte pas les retards surtout ceux des Griffondor aller dépêche toi.  
  
En route pour le cours de potion, je sens que je vais adorer mon après- midi. Double cours de potion avec Rogue et les Serpentard. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont bien moins énervant depuis quelques temps sa ne prévoit rien de bon tout ça.  
  
Aujourd'hui nous allons faire du Véritaserun quelqu'un peut-il me nommer l'utilité de cette potion.  
  
Naturellement Hermione leva se main. Elle est peut-être moins plonger dans les études qu'avant mais il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. En parlant de chose qui ne change pas Rogue décide de encore une fois l'ignorer et d'interroger quelqu'un au hasard et deviner qui va devoir répondre..  
  
Potter pouvez-vous me dire l'utilité de la potion de Véritaserum???  
  
Le Véritaserum est une potion de vérité. Toute personne qui en boit ne dit plus que la vérité. Il y a différente force dans le Véritaserum. La plus faible peut être contrer assez facilement tandis que la plus forte est très difficile à contrer. On l'utilise quelque fois dans les tribunaux mais seulement dans des cas extrêmes puisqu'un puissant sorcier tel que Dumbledore pourrait contrer les effets facilement.  
  
Très bien Potter, je vois que vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air donc comme le disait monsieur Potter le Véritaserum.  
  
Je sens que se cours va être très ennuyant. J'ai déjà étudié le Véritaserum, c'est que j'étudie beaucoup depuis que je suis seul mais c'est pas comme si ça l'avait de l'importance.  
  
Maintenant par équipe de deux vous allez me faire la potion de Véritaserum. Ah oui, j'oubliais, JE choisi les équipes.  
  
La c'est vraiment ma chance je vais me ramasser avec Malefoy ou pire encore avec Crabbe ou Goyle.  
  
Donc Granger avec Parkinson, Weasley avec Londubat( et oui il est encore là étonnant non?), Crabbe avec Goyle.  
  
Là je suis rassuré le pire est passé je ne suis pas avec Crabbe ou Goyle.  
  
Et finalement Potter avec Malefoy.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je disais le pire est passé? Mon dieu, ou n'importe quel autre divinité, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois avec Malefoy POURQUOI!!!!!  
  
Bon Potter je veux que se sois claire entre nous.  
  
D'accord [ Pincez moi je rêve Malefoy a été poli!!]  
  
Je ne suis pas un Mangemort alors arrête de me traiter comme tel.  
  
Pourquoi tu me dit ça. [ Ouais pourquoi ]  
  
Parce que.  
  
Potter, Malefoy arrêter de bavarder et mettez-vous au travaille.  
  
Le cours a passé beaucoup plus vite que je l'espérais. Il est quasiment fini plus que deux petite minute et pour une fois ma potion est finie et correcte. Si Malefoy n'était pas Malefoy je l'embrasserais. Enfin la cloche, libération.  
  
Potter attendez j'ai a vous parler.  
  
J'ai sauté de joie trop vite.  
  
J'ai remarqué que depuis un certain vous semblez allé mal et. Taisez vous et laissez moi finir d'accord. Comme je le disait j'ai remarqué que vous alliez mal et je dois l'avouer je m'inquiète pour vous.[ o_O] Ne me regardez pas comme ça Potter, j'ai de bonne raison de m'inquiéter. Vous ne semblez plus aussi. vivant que d'habitude et cela fais plusieurs mois de cela donc je doute que se sois en rapport avec une quel conte relation qui aurait mal fini. Si il y a le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. D'accord???  
  
D'accord Professeur, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi mon état d'âme vous intéresse?  
  
Ceci n'est pas de vos affaire Potter.  
  
Je crois que je vais retourner à la salle commune. Mais pourquoi bon sang Rogue s'intéresse-t-il à moi tout d'un coup?  
  
*************  
  
Ah pour le savoir il faudra attendre le prochaine chapitre. Merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont reviewer et continuer comme ça sa me fait chaud au c?ur mais attention pas trop de compliments je vais m'enfler la tête. Juste un petit sondage comme ça vouez-vous que :  
  
1.Harry reste malheureux? 2. Harry redevienne presque comme avant( et j'insiste sur le presque) 3. Qu'il y ai un slash ( Ça c'est parce que sa fait longtemps que je veux en faire) et entre qui et qui.  
  
J'ai déjà ma petite idée de pourquoi Rogue veut aidé Harry mais si vous voulez vous pouvez toujours me dire votre idée par review.  
  
Donc s.v.p cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas et laissez un petit message. Pitié!! 


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde!!!!!! Bon je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié de chapitre pour cette fic mais que voulez-vous le temps me manque. Pour ceux qui lisent Clue version Harry Potter le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant minimum 1 semaine( Angel est parti à un camp de vacances alors…) et puis pour la fic drôle de famille se sera environ le même délai( faudrait que j'en parle à dodococoriko). Je rappelle que les pensées de Harry sont entre []. Bon j'arrête de vous emmerder avec mon placotage inutile. À vos marque, prêt, lisez!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 2 :

Non mais!!!! Vous rendez-vous compte, la seule personne qui se rend compte que je vais mal est une des personnes que je déteste le plus. Faut croire que c'est vrai que l'on est plus proche de nos ennemis que de nos amis. En parlant d'amis, ils sont où les supposer miens? Probablement dans la salle commune en train de parler de tous et de rien. En plus ils ont sûrement pas remarquer que je ne suis pas là. Des amis mon œil oui!

Dès que je rentre dans la salle commune je me fais bombarder de questions.

Harry où étais-tu? On s'est fait du souci pour toi! [Me semble ouais] J'étais rester dans la classe le professeur Rogue voulait me parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le bâtard graisseux.( Devinez c'est qui!!!!) Ron, vraiment, un peu de respect c'est tout de même un professeur!! Mais 'mione…. 

On est reparti pour tour. Ça va se gueuler après pendant 15 minutes pour ensuite s'embrasser. C'est pitoyable, tout est pitoyable. Je me demande comment j'ai pu les endurer pendant environ 7 ans. Non mais c'est vrai, en 7 ans qu'est-ce qu'il m'ont apporté… Rien. Bon c'est vrai j'ai eu quelques bons moments avec eux mais après je me sentais encore plus malheureux . Ce n'est pas toujours évidant de voir une famille aussi joyeuse et uni que les Weasley surtout quand on sait que nous, nous avons rien de tout ça et que nous l'auront jamais.

Harry, tu m'écoute quand je te parle. [Pas le moins du monde] Désoler Hermione j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ce n'est rien. Bon, alors, que te voulait le professeur Rogue? [ Il voulait savoir comment j'allais parce que mes amis sont trop imbéciles pour ce rendre compte de quelque chose] Il voulait que je consacre plus de temps pour étudier si je voulais passer mes Aspic dans sa matière. C'est donc pour cela que je vais vous fausser compagnie pour aller à la bibliothèque. [ Ouais je veux surtout m'éloigner de vos sales tête, je commence vraiment à me faire peur] 

C'est sur ces belles parole, je me leva pour me diriger vers la biblio. Ben quoi, se n'était pas juste une excuse j'ai réellement besoin de travailler si je veux passer mon année surtout en potion. Je n'aurais probablement jamais réussi la potion d'aujourd'hui sans l'aide de Malefoy. Merlin, je suis vraiment mal en point pour faire des éloges à… MALEFOY!!!

Enfin je suis arrivé à la bibliothèque. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un bon livre pour faire mon devoir de potion. Milles herbes et champignons… surement c'était le livre que j'utilisais en première année. Potion pour les nuls… faudrait que je l'emprunte un de ces jours mais je ne crois pas trouver dans ce livre ce que je cherche. Karma Sutra version sorcier… KARMA SUTRA VERSION SORCIER!!!!!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ÇA! Bon on fait comme si j'avais rien vu, ok? Guide des potions complexe (nda : sans

Commentaire)… ouais c'est en plein ce qu'il me faut. Mais attendez il est rendu où mon livre??

C'est ça que tu cherche Potter Malefoy, rend moi ce livre immédiatement!! Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferrais ça? Parce que je suis sur que tu n'en pas besoin et que tu fais ça juste pour me faire chier. Au cas où tu le saurais pas moi aussi j'ai 2 rouleaux de parchemins sur le véritaserum à faire. ……… On dirait que le Golden boy à perdu sa langue. Dommage… 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là. Il n'est pas en train de ce pencher pour m'embrasser. Par pitié faîtes que non. Ces lèvres frôlent à peine les miennes, malheureusement. Attendez comment ça malheureusement j'ai quand même pas apprécié.

Si tu veux avoir ton livre viens me rejoindre dans la tour d'astronomie ce soir à 22h. 

Là je suis sonné, est-ce que c'est un rêve, non un cauchemar, ou c'est la réalité?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finalement j'ai décidé de faire un slash Harry/Drago. Je sais que certain d'entre vous n'en voulait pas je suis désolée mais je voulais vraiment en faire un( en fait je viens juste de le décidé). Donc j'espère que vous allez continuer à lire ma fic quand même. Sinon ben que voulez-vous c'est moi qui décide c'est moi l'auteure.

S'il vous plaît la charité, euh non désoler. REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!


	4. La tour d'astronomie

Salut tout le monde!!! Je suis déjà de retour pour un autre chapitre. Je sais j'ai posté l'autre hier mais je pars demain pour environ une semaine et je voulais le mettre avant de partir.

Merci beaucoup à : **gosy, khisanth, bioup, herry proatt, potter black, meya, kamy fandudaedhp, arwen, pitite ame perdue et lisia** pour avoir laisser une p'tite review ça fait toujours plaisir.

****

Chapitre 3 : La tour d'astronomie

Là je suis sous le choc. Est-ce que Malefoy vient réellement de m'embrassé et de me donner rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie ce soir? Merlin dites moi que j'ai rêvé et que je vais me réveiller.

Je vais me pincer et je vais me réveiller dans mon lit. OUCHT!!!!! Non, malheureusement, je ne dormais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?(nda : mais de quoi il se plein c pas comme si je l'avais mis avec Rusard, Drago yé full chou!!) D'un côté si je veux avoir le livre, il faut que j'y aille mais de l'autre qu'est-ce qui me dit que Malefoy me fait pas un mauvais coup comme en première année?(nda : moi j't'le Ryry)

Tiens je suis déjà rendu à la salle commune. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. On pari combien que dès que je mets les pieds dans la salle Hermione va me reprocher d'avoir fait mon travail à la va-vite.

Harry, tu es déjà de retour! Tu devrais t'appliquer plus dans ton travail scolaire.

[Pari gagné] 'mione, le livre dont j'avais besoin n'était pas là. Donc je vais y retourner demain. [ Belle façon de l'envoyer promener sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, n'est-ce pas]

Mais Harry demain c'est samedi. On va à Pré-au-Lard

Je sais Ron mais je veux vraiment faire mon devoir de potion. [ Non, en fait, je veux surtout pas servir de chaperon]

Harry, je suis très contente que tu t'intéresse enfin à tes études mais il faut aussi se détendre dans la vie… [ bla, bla, bla, mais elle m'énerve à la fin] … bref, je voudrais beaucoup que tu viennes avec nous demain.

On verra ça demain et en attendant pourquoi n'irions-nous pas manger?

Excellente idée Harry, je meurs de fin

Je descendis donc avec Ron et Hermione à la Grande Salle. Je peux vous dire que ces temps-ci, ça m'énerve de manger avec les autres. Ben quoi, c'est vrai, venez manger à la table des Griffondors et vous allez comprendre. On ne peut même pas manger tranquille. Soit c'est Ron et Hermione qui se chicane ou soit c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vous baratine avec sa nouvelle conquête. Ou même des fois c'est Parvati et Lavande qui inventent et racontent toute sorte de potins et devinez qui est leur cible préféré… un indice, il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que je ne me sens plus à ma place chez les Griffondors. Y ai-je déjà eu ma place de toute façon? Je lève la tête pour observer la table des Serpentards en face de moi. Aurais-je eu ma place chez Serpentard? Peut-être, de toute façon on le saura jamais. J'aurais dû écouter le choipeau, il m'avait dit que ma place était là-bas, mais moi convaincu par Ron que c'était tous des futurs mages noirs, j'ai insisté pour aller ici.Je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais accepté la main de Malefoy en première. Probablement que je serais heureux, que je traiterais Hermione de sang-de-bourbe et Ron de pauvre, je n'aurais pas vécu toutes ses aventures et je serais amis avec Malefoy.

En parlant de Malefoy, je me demande ce que voulait dire son baiser. Si vous voulez mon avis, il a fait ça seulement pour me troubler. En tout cas si c'était son but, il l'a atteint avec brio. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je crois avoir apprécier. J'ai apprécier au point que si il voulait recommencer je dirais pas non. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, je suis hétéro et je déteste Drago… non Malefoy.

Harry est-ce que ça va? Tu es tout rouge.

Euh… oui, oui ça va 'mione

D'accord, alors tu viens on retourne à la salle commune.

Oui, attendez-moi, j'arrive.

20h. Encore deux heures et je vais aller rejoindre Malefoy dans la tour d'astronomie. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne me fait pas marcher parce que sinon je lui fait payer au centuple. En attendant l'heure du ' rendez-vous ' je dois me taper mes très chers amis. C'est fou comme le temps ne passe pas vite quand on s'ennuie. 21h.

Désoler de vous fausser compagnie, mais je vais me coucher.

Mais il n'est que 21h. et en plus on est vendredi

Je sais mais je veux être en forme pour demain et j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

Ok, à demain alors.

C'est ça à demain

21h45 enfin! Bon je prends ma cape d'invisibilité, je sors du dortoir. Merde, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, ils sont tous dans la salle commune. Si ils voient la porte (ou le portrait dans ce cas si)s'ouvrir seule Ron et Hermione vont comprendre. Eh et puis ils sont toujours sur mon dos un fois de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce que ça change. Ils sont pire que des parents quoique je peux pas vraiment comparer. Enfin arriver, en plus Malefoy est déjà là, tant mieux j'aurai pas à attendre.

Te voilà enfin Potter, tu est en retard.

D'à peine 5 minutes, relax Malefoy.

Bon Potter, il faut qu'on parle de…

Non, on a rien à ce dire et donne moi ce livre qu'on en finisse.

Potter…

Ne t'approche pas de moi Malefoy et donne moi ce foutu livre qu'on en finisse.

D'accord, tiens ton livre.

Attendez ce n'est pas du regret que j'entends dans sa voix? Non, sûrement pas. Je prends le livre et je m'en vais.

Harry, attend

Je me retourne, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose. Non, j'ai dû rêver.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

C'était le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochaine chapitre se nommera Le Message. À très bientôt.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Message

Salut tout le monde je suis de retour pour le quatrième chapitre de Déprime( en passant si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée pour le titre ne vous gêné pas) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Je rappelle que les pensée de Harry lors d'une conversation sont entre [].Bon j'arrête mon bla bla inutile, voici le chapitre 4.

****

Chapitre 4 : Message

Je dois absolument retourner à la salle commune avant de me faire prendre par Rusard. Attendez! Où est ma cape? Je l'ai sûrement oublié dans la tour d'astronomie. Pourvu que Malefoy ne lui aie pas toucher. Mais où elle est, je suis sûr de l'avoir mis là. Je ne vois qu'une possibilité. Malefoy. Si il lui a fait qu'une seule coche, un seul fil tiré, je l'envoie six pieds sous terre. En plus, je ne l'est pas vu descendre, il a dû utiliser MA cape. Maintenant, c'est sur, dès que je le vois je le TUE!!!!!!!!

Bon je vais commencer par me rendre dans mon dortoir et ensuite je vais planifié ma vengeance. Si au moins j'avais apporté ma carte, je pourrait éviter les prof et Rusard plus facilement, mais là je vais devoir me fier à moi-même ce qui n'est pas très rassurant je dois le dire.

Je m'inquiète Albus, Potter n'est plus le même depuis un certain temps.

[ Merde, Rogue et Dumbledore et en plus ils parlent de moi.]

Je sais Severus, mais je ne peux rien faire, vous savez depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, Harry ne me fait plus vraiment confiance.

[ Plus vraiment confiance! Je fais plus confiance à Voldemort qu'à toi, vieux fou sénile.]

Mais Albus, si vous ne faites rien qui sait ce qui va arriver.

Je sais Severus , je sais mais tant qu'il ne me fais pas confiance je ne peux l'aider. Il faut qu'il vienne lui-même demander de l'aide.

Tu peux toujours rêver. [ Est-ce que je viens de parler à voix haute?]

Monsieur Potter, mais quel surprise! Que faites-vous hors de votre dortoir à une heure du matin?

[ J'avais rendez-vous avec mon deuxième pire ennemi et il m'a piqué ma cape d'invisibilité.]

Je me promenais Professeur.

Vous, vous promeniez. Vous savez que c'est interdit de vous promener dans le château après le couvre-feu.

Oui, je le sais.

Si vous le savez que faites-vous ici?

Je vous l'ai déjà dit je me promène.

Arrêtez de jouer à l'insolant avec moi Potter!! Savez-vous ce que vous risquez pour vous être promener dans le château après le couvre-feu et avoir écouter une conversation PRIVÉ entre professeurs.

Désoler, Professeur mais je n'écoutais votre conversation ceci est un pur hasard si je me trouvais là et oui je sais ce que je risque… un mois de retenue.

Oh, non Potter vous risquer beaucoup plus que ça je dirais même que vous risquer l'exclusion.

Cela c'est à moi de le décider Severus et je crois que un mois de retenue comme l'a proposer Mr. Potter sera suffisant.

Albus je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne mérite pas l'exclusion mais un mois de retenue n'est pas suffisant.

C'est à moi de le décider Severus et je crois que cela est amplement suffisant. Maintenant Harry tu me fera le plaisir de retourner dans ton dortoir et d'y rester.

D'accord mais ce n'est certainement pas pour vous faire plaisir sur ce bonne nuit Professeurs.

Mais c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air content le vieux. Bon moi je vais me sauver avant de me faire punir encore plus. Beurk un mois de retenue!!! Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne sera pas avec Rogue, ce serait le comble. Bon enfin la Grosse Dame, ça paraît peut-être pas mais je suis crevé, et en plus demain j'ai un Serpentard à achevé pour avoir oser toucher à ma cape. Allez, hop, au dodo.

DRINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Foutu réveil de mes deux, on n'est samedi pas besoins de sonner. Je déteste me lever de bonne heure surtout le samedi.

Qui a oublié de fermer son réveil

Ben Harry c'est le tiens qui viens de sonner et par la même occasion nous réveiller à 7h un samedi.

[ C'est pas ma faute si je suis rentré et que la nuit était presque terminer]

Ah bon, ben désoler.

C'est pas grave Harry de toute manière on va à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. T'as pas oublier.

Non et puis de toute manière qu'est-ce que ça change j'y vais même pas.

Comment ça Harry, tu peux pas manquer une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Je vous l'ai dit hier j'ai des devoirs à terminer.

Oui, mais…

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, mais quant est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre que je fais ce que je veux et surtout que le fait pas avec eux. C'est exaspérant.

On va faire un compromis, d'accord? Je fais mes devoirs les plus importants et ensuite je vous rejoint à Pré-au-Lard.

Euh… ok ça marche. Mais n'oubli pas tu dois venir tout de suite après avoir fini.

[ Tu peux toujours rêver.]

Oui Ron tout de suite après avoir fini mes devoirs je vous rejoint.

Et la palme d'or dans la catégorie Je suis un enquiquineur de meilleur ami va à Ron Weasley. Il est énervant et en plus il n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Je m'habille et descend à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Je mange en vitesse, j'ai surtout pas envie de devoir mangé avec mes amis.

Je me sauve de la Grande Salle pour me rendre à la bibliothèque avec mon précieux livre.

Bon concentrons-nous. Il faut faire deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le Véritaserum. Bon véritaserum, véritaserum, bon le voilà p. 329. Mais qu'est-ce que sait que ça, on dirait un lettre. Probablement Malefoy. Bon je ne perds rien à regarder et puis il l'a peut-être mis là pour moi ne sait on jamais avec lui.

__

Cher fils,

Sache que je suis très déçu de ton comportement. Je tiens aussi à te dire que tu rejoindra le seigneur des ténèbres de gré ou de force. Je ne tolèrerais plus de refus de ta part. Tu seras marquer à Noël que tu le veuilles ou non. Et ne t'attends surtout pas à ce que je laisse cet affront impuni.

Lucius Malefoy

Mais qu'Est-ce que ça veux dire???

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre. Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews ( c'est fou le plaisir que ça me fait)

****

Boubou : J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et que tu as su l'attendre.

****

Bioupy : J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic et que les discussion entre les personnages t'ont plu. Ne t'en fait pas pour le slash je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin que des petits bisous ( je crois pas être capable pour plus de toute manière) et en plus il vont se mettre ensemble que vers la fin.

****

Grup : Désoler ya vraiment pas moyen de changer mais si ça peux te rassurer ils vont se mettre ensemble que vers la fin. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements.

****

Azalea-Maxwell : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre t'a plu.

****

Khisanth : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et tes conseils. Dans ce chapitre je ne les ai pas encore trop utiliser mais ça ne saurait tarder. Entout cas merci beaucoup.

****

Gody : Vraiment désoler pour cette erreur je m'en était pas rendu compte et j'était pressée. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aime et s'il te plait pardonne moi.

Merci pour toutes ces reviews ça donne vraiment envie de continuer, n'arrêter surtout pas.


	6. Erreur?

Euh… comment dire je suis désolée ! Je sais que ce retard est impardonnable mais disons que l'inspiration était partie en vacances et que ben… j'ai refait ce chapitre des miller de fois sans jamais être contente et même là je dois dire que le résultat ne me plaît pas trop. Mais j'ai, comme qui dirais, un regain d'énergie et de compassion… ça doit être à cause des exams de fin d'année qui approche. En tout cas j'espère que vous aller me pardonner mon énorme retard.

**Chapitre 5 : Erreur ?**

Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Si il croit m'amadouer avec ça, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Ben quoi c'est vrai, c'est pas parce qu'il m'a laissé la petite lettre de son papa cheri pas si chéri que ça que je vais le prendre en pitié et lui faire confiance comme si de rien n'était. Je suis peut-être déprimé, mais j'ai ma fierté. Ouais, bon je devrait peut-être écouter ce qu'il a à dire avant mais c'est qu'il m'a quand même volé ma cape et ça c'est dur à pardonner. C'est comme piquer la petite amie de son meilleur ami, ça ce fait juste pas. Bon d'accord je lui donne renez-vous et on n'en reparle plus. Foutu conscience de foutu Griffondor stupide.

_Malefoy,_

_Ramene ton si noble fessier à la tour d'astrnomie ce soir à 12h et surtout ne sois pas en retard. _

_Potter_

Je sais c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus cordiale mais je suis pas cordiale moi et puis de cette façon je suis sur de me faire comprendre. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des devoirs à faire moi.

Bon enfin c'est terminer, mais malheureusement il n'est que 14h. Qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ? Je ne suis quand même pas pour aller rejoindre mes crétins d'amis à Pré-au-Lard. Je pourrais aller faire du quiddich. Ben quoi, c'est pas parce que je suis déprimé que j'ai pas le droit de m'amuser (nda : Il est pas un peu contradictoire là ?). Je me rends donc au stade, mais, oh malheur, la seule personne que je veux pas voir, du moins pas avant minuit ce soir, est là.

Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Je crois que ça ce voit je fais du sport.

Euh…. Oui je vois, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis très surpris de te voir là, c'est tout.

Ben quoi ne me regarder pas comme ça. Je sais que comme ça j'ai l'air presuqe que sympathique avec lui, mais c'est seulement pour qu'il me rende ma cape et rien d'autre.

Euh… Malefoy, tant qu'à être ici, c'est quoi la lettre que tu as laissé dans le bouquin ?

Quelle lettre ?

Ben tu sais la lettre de ton père qui te disait que tu serais marqué au noël et tout ça…

Tu tu tu as lu cette lettre ?

Ben oui disons que quand j'ai vu un bout de papier j'ai pensé qu'il était à mon intention mais ce n'était pas vraiment la cas.

Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses.

Honnêtement, je sais pas quoi penser. Cette lettre à un peu détruit tout mes convictions. Je m'était un peu fais des bases et cette découverte les a un peu défaites. Pour moi c'était une évidence que tu deviendrais mangemort et que j'aurais à te combattre. Est-ce que c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler hier ?

Un peu, oui, j'espèrais que tu veuilles bien m'aider. Tu étais mon seul espoir.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller voir Dumbledore ?

Aller voir le vieux fou sénile, plutôt mourir. Je sais qu'il aurait fais de moi son petit soldat. Dans le fond, il est pas vraiment mieux que Voldemort la seule différence majeur c'est qu'il ne torture pas ses fidèles.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je pense que je suis d'accord avec toi. Dumbledore et Voldemort se servent de nous comme des pillons. La moitié des gens qui sont impliqués dans cette guerre en ont oublié les vraies raisons.

Ils se battrent, pas pour ce qu'ils croit, mais pour ce qu'on leur a dit de croire. La plupart de ces gens préfèrent mettre nos différences en valeur au lieu de nos ressemblances. C'est ce qui fait que nous somme tous aussi diviser et aussi ce qui fait que nous, nous faisons la guerre pour des raisons aussi stupides que le sang qui n'est soi-disant pas pure.

Je regarde Malefoy qui après son petit discours tourne le dos et se revire simplement pour me dire que l'on se verra ce soir à minuit dans la tour d'astronomie. Je dois dire qu'il m'a étonné. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible que Drago Malefoy dise ces paroles. Je dois admettre qu'il a totalement raison peut-être que si on savait regarder les ressemblances et non, les différences il y aurait moins de guerres ? Je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être été égoiste de ne penser qu'à moi. Je suis loin d'être le seul à être déprimer parce que j'ai perdu des êtres chers. Je devrais prendre la temps de l'écouter qui sait il se révelera peut-être un allié précieux.

C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que je part à la bibliothèque. J'ai besoin de m'entrainer si je veux battre Voldemort. Il n'a qu'à bien ce tenir, le survivant est de retout et il a bien l'intention de lui botter les fesses.

Bon comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais en 1 ans c'est ce que j'ai fait de mieux. Le passage où je parle des différences et des ressemblances est un passage qui me tient beaucoup cœur. Au départ, le chapitre était totalement différent, mais je l'ai changer car récement j'ai vu des archives de la 2e guerre mondiale en histoire et de voir toute les horreurs qui ont été commises m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. Je me suis rendue compte que Hitler et voldemort ne sont pas si différents que ça et que ce que nous a dit mon professeur s'appliquait aussi à cette situation. En tout cas, trève de bavardage, e cous laisse. N'oublier pas de laisser une petite review, ça coûte rien et ça donne chaud au cœur.

P.S. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire parce que sinon je sais que vous n'auriez jamais eu ce chapitre.


End file.
